To be one with the sinful
by Chocolmel
Summary: "He came out of nowhere. Either Dean's eyes were playing tricks on him, entirely possible considering he was more than a bit tipsy at that point, or the man had fallen right in front of his beloved Impala. Yeah right, one didn't just fall from the sky." Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, not so sure where this one is going, but leave me a review if you liked it and want me to keep going. Eventual Destiel.**

* * *

To be one with the sinful~

He came out of no where.

Either Dean's eyes were playing tricks on him, entirely possible considering he was more than a bit tipsy at this point, or the man had fallen right in front of his beloved Impala.

Yeah right, one didn't just _fall _from the sky.

Nonetheless, Dean had to slam on the breaks and pull his 67 into a half-slide, barely avoiding the edge of the road and what would have been an inevitable plunge into the lake below.

He sat, chest heaving for a few moments before shaking his head a bit and fumbling out of the car.

"Hey," He breathed shakily, his body and mind in what one might call a little bit of a shock. "Are you okay, I didn't see you-"

He reached the body. No, not body, _person. _Amazingly, Dean hadn't actually hit him. He owed that to his kickass driving skills. But the man was laying still, crumpled on his side. Dean felt his heart rate pick up as he started to panic. He hadn't hit the man, so why was he obviously unconscious? He hadn't _really _fallen from the sky. That would be crazy. Dean wasn't drunk enough for that thought to entertain him for very long though and he turned back to the matter at hand.

Thankfully he wasn't at a complete loss of what to do. He owed that to his dad's army training.

He turned the young man onto his back, eyebrows knitting together at the site of the man's odd attire. He was dressed in what appeared to be a suit topped with a trench coat and he was missing shoes.

Dean shook his head, _focus, _and put one hand on the man's chest and the other under his nose to check for signs of breathing.

One, two and… there. Dean felt a warm puff of breath as the man's chest rise and fall. _Thank God, _he thought, sighing and rocking back on his heels. All the training in the world wouldn't have prepared him for dealing with a dead body.

He wondered if he should call an ambulance. The man appeared more to be sleeping, than to be unconscious and Dean wasn't even sure that he would get cell reception out here.

_Maybe I should bring him to the hospital just in case?_

That seemed like a good idea. Dean didn't have anything else to do besides drown his sorrows in a bottle of alcohol so maybe a change of pace would be good for him.

Needless to say, the change didn't have to be quite as drastic as this but hey, he'd take what he could get.

Ignoring the part of his training that said not to move an unconscious body he snaked an arm under the man's arms and hauled him to his feet. The guy's head lolled against his shoulder and Dean put a hand on his his other arm to steady him. He wasn't particularly heavy, more on the skinny side really, and without much trouble Dean was able to drag him to his car.

The nearest hospital was still pretty far away and to make the ride a bit less awkward he put in his favorite Boston tape and hoped the man wouldn't wake up. Dean chuckled, now wouldn't that be the most uncomfortable conversation ever.

When he got to the hospital he pulled up close to the doors and found a nurse to help him pull the man out of the car. Dean was told to wait, so he did, uncomfortable feelings starting to creep their way up under his skin. No he wasn't paranoid, he just _really _hated hospitals.

He answered the nurses questions truthfully although no one was inclined to believe him when he said that the man had come out of no where. Since they had yet to identify him, and he had yet to wake up, Dean remained his only contact so he decided to stay even after they told him he could go. Something about this guy had just… piked his curiosity he guessed.

He was just dozing off into what was one of his semi-sleep stages when someone quietly called his name.

"Dean Winchester?"

"That's me." He rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

"Castiel's awake now, if you would like to go see him." The male nurse smiled fondly.

"Castiel?" Dean mused. That must be the man's name. It was an odd name, but Castiel had seemed like a bit of an odd man.

When he got closer to the Castiel's recovery room he heard voices from inside and stopped to listen.

"Sir-"

"I have said, I had no intentions of dying-"

"But these scars-"

"I did not inflict those."

"Then who did?"

"That is not any of your business, now if you'll excuse me-"

Just then, Dean decided that it would be a perfect time to barge right into the room.

Two sets of annoyed eyes flickered up to meet him and he smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, I was told he was awake." Dean said, not sorry at all.

"No that's quite alright." The nurse smoothed down her skirt and frowned. "I'll give you a minute to talk with him." She flounced out with another wavering glance at Castiel and was gone.

"What a real go-getter." Dean muttered under his breath and turned to the man sitting on edge of the reclining bed.

"Dean Winchester." He said as way of introduction. "Your personal savior in the flesh." He cracked a grin but Castiel didn't smile back. The smaller man's icy blue eyes pierced straight into Dean's heart and he swallowed uncomfortable. Something about Castiel made him… uneasy.

"Castiel. You brought me here?" Castiel asked, frowning up at Dean.

"You were passed out, I figured it was best." Dean laughed nervously, shifting his weight. "What else was I supposed to do?"

Castiel didn't have an answer for that. Instead he stood up, rolled his shoulders and turned to Dean.

"Where is my coat?"

"Huh?" Dean looked at him bemused before remembering that Castiel had been wearing a trench. "Oh, I don't know. Do you want me to go ask?"

"Please."

With that Dean escaped the confining room and Castiel's piercing blue eyes.

As he strode down the long white hallway he sighed. _Dear God, what have I gotten myself into? _


	2. Chapter 2

Dean wasn't quite sure what he was still doing there at the hospital. Castiel was awake, he didn't need him anymore. Dean wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place.

He sighed and raked a hand through his short brown hair. He was getting a hangover thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed earlier that evening and he wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse on the couch and sleep.

But he couldn't.

Dean couldn't explain it but it was like with one glance, Castiel had him under a spell. _Dammit, that's cheesy_, he thought. But it was true. It wasn't like Dean was attracted to him, god forbid, but there was something brimming underneath the surface, something that tied the two of them together. Dean didn't believe in destiny but something told him that meeting Castiel was no mistake.

_Fuck, when did I become all poetic…_

He managed to find Castiel's trench coat, it had been tossed over a chair when they had brought him in, and Dean snatched it up and made his way back to the man's room.

"Cas, it's Dean." He said softly knocking, well he tried to knock at least. The door flew open before his hand was even halfway to the wood.

He stood startled as Castiel swept the coat out of his hands. "Thank you." Then the man proceeded to attempt to push past Dean and escape the room.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Is it not obvious? I am leaving."

"Sorry dude, can't let you do that." Dean frowned, putting his hands on Castiel's shoulders and guiding him back inside.

"Dean, I assure you that I will be fine-"

"I don't think that's really your place to decide." He said sighing. "Look, if everything checks out OK the doctors will let you go back home. For now just wait." Castiel continued to stare at him a thoughtful look in his eyes until Dean began to get uncomfortable and then he nodded and said okay.

The two sat in silence for awhile until Castiel managed to ask the same question that had been running through Dean's head the whole time.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know." Dean answered truthfully. "I guess I just want to make sure you're okay."

"You're different." Castiel said suddenly, and narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"What?"

""You're different from other humans. I just don't know why…"

Dean frowned. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head to hard? Anyways, I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"Do with it as you wish." Castiel muttered and the two were thrown back into uncomfortable silence.

By the time another nurse arrived Dean was almost asleep once again. He had been having weird ass dreams lately and all he wanted was a good nights sleep. Granted, that was impossible at a hospital but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Castiel… Novak did you say?" The nurse asked consulting her notes.

"Yes."

"Would you like Dean to stay in the room with you or do you want him to leave?" She asked politely.

Dean was about to get up and go when Castiel said, "He can stay."

He was surprised but sat back down and turned to face the nurse.

"Mr. Novak, there are no traces of alcohol in you blood and we checked for a concussion which you don't have. You have slight bruising on your left side and back but nothing indicates that you were hit. It actually appears more like you… fell." Dean's eyes widened and he drew in a breath.

"Mr. Winchester, are you sure that when you found him that he was already knocked out?"

"Yeah." Dean lied. What? He'd rather she didn't think he was a crazy drunk. _People didn't fall out of the sky, Dean. _

"Alright." She smiled thinly. "Well then, the doctors are at a bit of a loss of what caused your current situation but since you don't remember there's not a whole lot that we can do about it. It's more of a wait and see kind of a deal." She paused then, body stiffening and read back over the notes.

"On a semi related note, those scars on your back-"

"I already said those weren't a problem. Thank you for your diagnosis, but i'll be on my way." Castiel's face darkened and he strode out of the room, trench coat flapping at his thighs.

"Sorry." Dean sent an apologetic look at the slightly stunned nurse and hurried after the man.

"Cas, Castiel!" Dean grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a stop. "Dude you can't just leave."

Castiel just stepped out the front door and frowned. "I just did."

"Well, aren't you a snarky one." Dean muttered, running both hands through his messy hair.

"I'll be going now." Castiel said and started walking towards the road.

"I'll drive you home, Cas. You don't need to walk." Dean sighed and grabbed his arm again and spun him around. "Come on."

Castiel stared Dean directly in the eye and told him that it would not be necessary. Dean rolled his eyes, sighed and pointed towards his car. "Let's go."

Castiel gave in and followed Dean, clambering into the passenger side of the Impala. "So," Dean said in a cheery voice, "Where to?"

"The place where you found me will be sufficient enough."

Dean turned to stare at Castiel, eyebrows knitting together in what Dean might call worry. But he was Dean Winchester, he didn't _do_ worried. "What?"

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

"No, I heard you." Dean muttered. He was slightly at a loss of what to do. He couldn't just leave Castiel in the middle of nowhere… or could he? Castiel technically wasn't his problem, he hadn't even hit the man!

"Dude I'm not just going to leave you in the middle of nowhere…"

Castiel's jaw clenched, "I'll be-"

"Fine, yea I know. Still, I won't."

Castiel fell silent, gazing out the side window. "Please just do what I ask, Dean." His voice was low, almost melancholy and Dean's heart clenched. Was he… _homeless?_ That seemed the most obvious answer, Occam's razor and all that, and Dean tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

"Do you like Pizza Cas?"

"Yes."

And they were off, towards Dean's too-big, perfect for a roommate, apartment.


End file.
